Phoneix
Phoneix"s Story Phoenix is a fire type Arrease with a calm, rough, caring, and sarcastic personality. Phoenix is a long friend of Nero. Phoenix is an eclipse. An eclipse is a kind of wolf type creature with a full black fur body with red stripes heading down from their ears to their chest and down to their tail. Phoenix was found by Nero bleeding badly and bruised in the chest. Nero toke phoenix back home with him and fixed him up from that day forward Nero and phoenix have been best friends. Apperance a kind of wolf type creature with a full black fur body with red stripes heading down from their ears to their chest and down to their tail: How Phoneix Met Nero Phoneix met nero when phoneix was in a duel for pack leader and got beaten badly and was left with serious injury's. nero and amy at a very long age were wandering about in the forest when they saw phoneix lying in the woods with blood around him. when they came close to him to see if he was alright phoneix growled at them making nero and amy to back up in fear. nero then tries again to see how phoneix is and phoneix says leave me or i will kill you. nero and amy were shocked saying you can talk, phoneix said yea i can talk im a beast arrease and my arrease stone allows me to talk. nero got excited and said that's amazing as he reached out towards phoneix. phoenix lunged at nero as nero backed up and fell to the ground. phoneix said what don't you get about staying away. nero said but your injured phoenix commented its none of your business amy said but it is our business because your in our play area and everything in our play area is our responsibility. phoneix laughed and said really. amy added yes really and we cant have you bleeding all over nicely colored grass. phoneix looked at her and said well i cant help you cause it seems my time has come and then phoneix went unconscious. later when phoneix came to on nero's bed with bandages all over his wound's he questioned where he was. nero heard his voice and came inside the room. phoneix said where am i. nero replied saying your at my house, me and amy brought you here after you fainted and patched up your wounds. phoneix looking surprised at nero. nero says oh yea about amy not being here she had to go home for dinner. phoneix replied saying so you saved me after i told you to leave me alone. nero smiled and said of course i just couldn't leave you to die. phoneix looked away and said leave me i need to rest. alright and nero left the room and closed the door. a couple of weeks past a phoneix started to feel better and soon he started to take a liking to him and amy. soon when phoneix's wound's were all healed. nero and amy took him to the forest where they found him and nero said okay phoneix your completely healed so if you want to leave us you can go now. amy looking surprised saying no wait he cant leave we. nero cutting off amy said we have to let him chose we don't control him. so whats it going to be huh phoneix. phoneix looked at the forest and looked back at nero and amy and said you know maybe there's a place for me there at your village then in the wilderness fighting everyday for food and survival. every since that day nero and phoneix have been best friends. Rival Riker: Shadow: Rath: Kron: Zambaku: Family Nero: Amy: Best Friend's Nero: Amy: Qoutes Phoneix Drawings